


Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Tumblr request--I’m thinking abt jdm being jdm but not as an actor but just an ordinary person maybe siting in a bar drinking something (whiskey) and this girl 18-20 comes up to him and he plays hard to get cos he’s worried about something maybe like an argument with someone and he’s not really in the mood but she like tries to seduce him he gives in at  some point and they go to her house, she ofc won’t just sit in the car and really teases him , until they get home, she tells him she’s a virgin and not to go hard on her, he’s way to eager and hard but he tries his best to make her feel good, also could u do a lot of teasing please for him.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

"Maybe if you hadn't been away so much I wouldn't have had to fuck someone else!" Hilarie shouted at him from across the room, the ex-couple were mid argument and had been yelling for at least 15 minutes. 

"Oh so it's my fault you turned into a whore?! You cheated on me Hilarie, you!" He spat back, his face red from anger. 

"You were never here! Always out fucking working and leaving me alone with the kids! I need more in a marriage than that Jeffrey!" 

"That's not a fucking excuse for shagging someone else!" His chest was heaving in rage, "I'm sorry if I wasn't here as much as I should've been okay, but what you did was fucking wrong and disgusting!" He turned toward the door and flung it open. 

"Where are you going?" Hilarie shouted. 

"Out. I'm not going to listen to anymore of your bullshit excuses!" Jeff returned.

"Oh so you're just going to up and leave, like you always fucking do! Can't have a grownup conversation!" She screamed in response. 

Jeff walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him, deciding that a walk was what he needed and set off down the street - in set of the local bar.

* * *

The bar was mostly empty aside for a few people scattered across various tables, Jeff sat on a stool at the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand, occasionally shifting it to his other hand before taking a sip. A look of melancholy deepened his features and he didn't turn when the cool night air hit his back at the opening of the door to the bar. 

That's when you walked in, tired and feeling rejected - your boyfriend of two months just broke up with you after you told him of your desire to have sex with him, he wanted to wait until marriage and while you thought you could respect his wishes, you couldn't wait that long. 

You strolled over to the bar and saw Jeffrey sat there nursing his drink, you guessed him to be around 40, tall, dark; lightly greying hair; you sat on the stall next to him. 

"What can I get ya?" The barkeep asked cheerfully, much more cheerfully than you replied. 

"Just a scotch on the rocks please" 

"No problem" he said back with a smile. 

You turned your head to look at the man next to you, he was handsome, very handsome, he had amazing eyes set into a face that made him look younger than the grey in his hair would imply.

"Hi, Christina-Rose" you introduced yourself with a half mastered smile and an attempt to sound cheerful.

"Jeffrey" he responded in a wonderfully deep voice that you found instantly attractive.

"So uh, what brings you here?" You ask, the bartender put your drink down in front of you and you gave him a nod of thanks.

"It's a complicated story" you noticed the emotion in his tone and wondered if poking into his personal life was the wisest choice, but the man interested you for some reason, and you wanted to know more. 

"Wanna talk about it?" You were a good listener, and figured if you got him to open up you might be able to get him to loosen up and maybe increase your chances of going somewhere with him. You took a sip of your drink and let your eyes glance over his features. 

"Fight with the ex wife" Jeff responded, his face was turned towards you but not making direct eye contact. "She had an affair" the declarative made his face drop a little bit more, allowing you to see the sadness in his eyes. 

"God, I'm so sorry, thats awful" you allowed your hand to rest on his upper arm, rubbing him comfortingly. 

"It's just. I was out the house a lot and..yeah" you could sense vulnerability in his voice and you somehow made it your mission to cheer this man up. 

"Still, there's never an excuse for being unfaithful. You can't blame yourself." His eyes drifted to where your fingers moved over his arm. He took a deep breath.

"Anyway, enough about me - what brought you here?" He seemed to lighten up a little and sit up straighter, his eyes finding yours. 

"Boyfriend broke up with me" you admitted, taking another sip of your scotch. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" he seemed genuinely caring and his expression made you relax. 

"It's fine, we wanted different things, it's just how it is" while you were willing to trust this man you didn't go into details of the breakup, didn't want to scare him away. 

"Anyway, it can't have been easy" he placed his hand over yours on the counter and squeased lightly. 

"It's what had to be done" you smiled softly. "Anyway, enough depressing conversation" you laughed shortly and so did he, Jeff cleared his throat and took a drink. 

"What are your plans for the night?" You asked hopefully.

"Uhm, get a motel. Don't really want to go back and see my ex" he sighed. 

"Any chance you'd wanna, um, come back to mine? Get another drink, chat for a bit?" Your proposition made him smile and huff out a laugh. 

"Thank you for the offer but uh, I'm probably not going to be the best company right now" 

"You and your wife recently separated right?" You asked.

"About a month ago, why?"

"Everyone needs a rebound" you suggested with a wink, immediately regretting your decision to wink as it was the cringiest thing ever. 

"I'm sure you don't want to be just some guy's rebound" he replied, he was very attractive and you weren't willing to let his guy slip out of your clutches without trying. 

"Let me remind you that my relationship has just ended, I'm in a vulnerable position. I need a big strong man to take care of me" you pouted and squeased his bicep. "Haven't you ever done something crazy before?" 

"I am all about the crazy" he responded, "but I'm not sure this is the best idea" 

You looked him up and down with your eyes, "what can I do to convince you?" You said with the sultriest voice you could muster. Jeff shut his eyes and breathed out through his nose.

"Have you got a car?"

* * *

"Wanna drive?" You asked as the two of you exited the bar and headed toward your car, you chucked Jeff the keys and went to the passenger side. He unlocked the car and you both got in.

* * *

The cool air of the ac swept along Jeffrey's skin as he drove towards your home, your hand was now casually resting on his upper thigh with your thumb stroking circles over the material of his pants. 

"Turn left just here" you said as you neared a turning for a smaller street, as Jeff turned the steering wheel your hand crept further up his leg and had perched where his thigh met his hip. Jeff could feel his body reacting to your touch with the help of the whiskey he had drunk earlier, your hand rubbed gently at him and his anatomy stirred in interest. 

"Christina" he said softly, feeling your fingertips dance dangerously close to the growing bulge in his pants he clenched his jaw and stiffened when you stroked one finger over his crotch. 

"Yeah?" You replied casually. "Oh, turn right" you added, Jeff bit back his response and you applied pressure to where hardness was growing under his jeans. 

"Want me to stop?" You stopped moving your hand and asked sincerely, not wanting to push his boundaries. Jeff shook his head and sighed at the feel of your hand squeezing him. Your palm pressed at his semi and massaged him until Jeff's hands were gripping tightly at the wheel. 

The car drove past a few more street turnings until you asked him to turn to the left again, driving down past more houses. 

The zipper of his pants started to be dragged down by your nimble fingers and Jeff clenched his jaw in anticipation, your fingers found his hardness and closed around his member underneath his boxers -he felt warm under your touch and you started to stroke him slowly. The only sound in the car was Jeff's breathing growing heavier, it didn't take long before he was fully hard in your hand and you brought him out of his pants and allowed the cool air to flutter across his hot skin. 

"Christina" he said again, quietly but with a hint of warning. You brought your hand away and licked your tongue across your palm and fingers, making sure he could see your actions out of the corner of his eyes. You put two fingers in your mouth and sucked on them, moaning softly and smiling at the blush it brought to Jeff's cheeks. 

"Christ" he moaned almost inaudibly when you wrapped your hand around his dick again, your saliva making for wonderful lubrication as you stroked up and down faster than before, but not fast enough for him to gain any real traction or pleasure from it. Your grip was loose enough for him to lightly thrust his hips up in search of more; you smiled at his reactions and how easy it was to make him hard and twitchy. 

You were nearly at your place now and so you increased your grip to make it feel better for him, you leant over and pressed your lips into his neck to kiss and suck at his pulse. Jeff moaned ever so lightly and willed his eyes to stay open and focus on the road in front of him, only met you 15 minutes ago and already he could feel himself become steadily wrapped around your little finger. 

"Just on the right" you whispered into his ear and watched a shiver make its way down Jeffrey's back, he turned the car and stopped on the sidewalk outside your house. Kissing him again you tucked his rock hard dick back into his pants and zipped him up, unbuckling both yours and his seatbelts and getting out of the car.

* * *

His lips were crashing down onto yours with passion and hunger and the door to your bedroom swung open behind your back, you found yourself pressed up against the wall and Jeff's hands were all over your body, running along your hips as his tongue entered your lips and you moaned softly against his mouth. He gripped onto the hem of your shirt and you lifted your arms to allow him to pull it off your body, immediately you went back to exploring each others' mouths. 

One of Jeff's hands held onto your hip as his other worked at unzipping your jeans and pulling them down enough for him to get his fingers in your underwear, you were wet already and when his fingertip brushed over your clit you near enough buckled under his touch, you could feel the digit tease at your entrance and an element of fear and anticipation rose to your head - the furthest you'd gone with a guy was a blow job and after seeing Jeff's dick in the car you were nervous about how he'd fit inside you. 

"Goddamn you're tight" he murmured against your lips when his finger slipped inside you and you moaned. He bent his digit slightly and brushed against something that made you clutch his arm and moan again, Jeff looked into your eyes and removed his hand, holding his wet finger in front of your mouth. The pupils of his eyes dilated widely when you sucked his finger down into your mouth and tasted your arousal, licking across it and humming in content. 

And at that sight Jeff near enough threw you onto your bed and pulled down your pants and underwear, removing your shoes and sliding the jeans over your feet and onto the floor. 

"Jeff" you panted when he kissed up your legs, "Jeffrey" you repeated, trying to not let his mouth distract you. "I need, I need to tell you something" you finally got out. Jeff pressed hot kisses across your stomach and torso, clearly eager, and you suddenly thought that maybe teasing him in the car wasn't the best idea. 

"I haven't," you breathed out and was cut off when Jeff's tongue flicked between your folds and licked at your sensitive clit. "I haven't done this before" you said as your hands reached down to hold onto Jeff's broad shoulders. 

The statement was enough to make him stop as Jeff looked up at you with lust blown eyes and a heaving chest. "Wait, you mean you're a " he started, confusion on his face. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry I should've told you before" he moved off you and sat on the side of the bed with his chin resting in his hands. 

"We can't do this" he said and immediately you felt disappointment, you knelt behind him and ran your hands over his shirt covered chest, kissing his neck again. 

"Yes we can" you whispered and Jeff closed his eyes at the feel of your soft lips against him. 

"No, no we can't. Your first time needs to be...special, not with some guy you met at a bar" he turned and took your hands in his, moving you to sit next to him. 

"So make it special" you said, taking his hand and placing it on your upper leg, "I want you, and I'm pretty sure you want me too" your hand found his leg again and rubbed at his thigh. 

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked sincerely, looking into your eyes and biting his lip awkwardly. 

"I really want to do this" you repeated, "just, go easy on me" 

"Can't promise that" Jeff laughed and placed his hand on your neck, he leant in and kissed you again. The kiss was slower this time and you both took your time in finding a rhythm and running your hands over each other, you unzipped Jeff's fly and released his dick that was still rock hard and urgent. 

"Want it bad huh?" He teased when your hand shook trying to stroke him again, you nodded and Jeff removed your hand from his body so that he could pull his pants and boxers off his legs, and then his shirt.

"Lay down" Jeff ordered and you did as you were told, getting up to lay down on top of your sheets, you undid your bra on the way and threw it to the floor. Suddenly Jeff was knelt between your legs with his face millimetres from your wet pussy, his long tongue licked between your folds and the sensation was incredible, he flicked against your clit again before sucking on it and working you up. You moaned softly. 

"Oh my god" you moaned out feeling his finger inside you and pressing just right against your bundle of nerves, as Jeffrey stimulated your clit and your G-Spot you felt yourself relax and open up, enough so that he pushed another finger inside you and crooked them both before pumping them in and out faster and deeper. 

"Jeffrey" you cried out, he continued to eat you out and finger you until were dripping wet and panting and moaning helplessly. His stubble felt wonderful against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, each prickle sent a chill through your body that landed in your stomach in a pit of arousal. 

"Getting close sweetheart?" Jeff pulled away to breath and smiled up at you, using his thumb to circle your clit.

"Yes" you panted. And then Jeff pulled away, removing his fingers and sucking them into his mouth - he spread your legs further and leant over you so that he could kiss you again. The heat of his erection was pressed against your thigh and you grew hotter and the thought of him inside you. 

"Condom?" He asked, almost as though he'd forgotten. You shook your head.

"I'm on the pill" you responded breathlessly. Jeff nodded and smiled at you.

"Sure you want it?" He teased, gripping his dick and lining it up with your entrance.

"Please" you moaned.

"How bad?" He continued.

"So bad, so bad, please" you whimpered, and that was all the confirmation he needed before he started to push inside you slowly, letting you feel and get used to every inch dragging against your tight walls. The stretch burned but Jeff was going slowly and you were dripping wet, soon the pain died down and you could focus on the heat of him inside you. 

"Fuck" Jeffrey cursed out when he was fully seated inside you, your pussy gripping him tightly. "Tell me you're this tight cuz you're tensing?" He asked, and you smiled.

"Nope" you replied, clenching down on him as hard as you could so he could feel the difference. Jeff closed his eyes and moaned out deeply, "fuck". 

When Jeff started to thrust inside you it was your turn to moan as his girth rubbed against your walls and created amazing friction, he changed his angle and so the light trail of his pubic hair scratched just above your clit and made for an amazing sensation.

Hips were drilling down into you faster and you could do nothing but moan and pant and curse as Jeffrey hit all the right spots inside you, he burrowed his face into your neck and you could hear him groan against you, his deep voice doing nothing to stop you from falling apart under him. His thrusts got faster and deeper and you could feel your pussy clench around him. 

"You feel so good baby" he moaned deeply, his pleasure was mirrored by yours as you moaned out loudly at the feel of him pounding inside you, he was going fast but the quivering of his hips showed you how much he was holding back. 

"Harder" you mewled, and Jeff smirked into your neck before lifting up so he was looking down at you and momentarily stopping his hips, his large hands clutched your wrists and pinned them above your head, you whimpered when he thrust inside you shallowly. 

"Yeah?" He said, smiling coyly, when you nodded eagerly he began to pick up a much harder, faster pace and hammered into you. Your legs wrapped themselves tight around his back for something to hold onto as you were sure he would fuck you through the headboard, your pussy being so tight and unused to this sensation alerted you to the fact that you were definitely not going to be able to walk properly tomorrow, but when Jeff used his spare hand to sneak down between you and flick at your clit, you weren't sure you cared how sore you were going to be.

Your orgasm was fast approaching and Jeffrey's stuttering hips meant that he wasnt far off either, "Jeffrey" you moaned loudly, "just like that" you cried out, your legs tightened around him and you screamed as your climax ran through your body, he continued to thrust into you and your walls clenched helplessly, the rough treatment making you shake and moan in over-sensitivity. 

Before long Jeff's movements were growing weak and he was groaning and panting above you before he moaned out your name. Jeff's body stiffened when his orgasm hit him and he exploded inside you, hot cum painting your walls and causing him to drop his face into your neck again. His hips pumped a couple more times before he slid out and crashed down next to you on the bed. 

A few moments of heavy breathing passed by between you. 

"Feel okay?" Jeff asked.

"I feel amazing" you replied, smiling at the pleasant ache in your limbs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!


End file.
